


Sacrifices

by Neoxyxia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoxyxia/pseuds/Neoxyxia
Summary: Aselina couldn't sleep at all. Now that Hien had taken back his kingdom, she knew she had to leave. But she couldn't.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back for yet another fanfic, this time it's not Fairy Tail but FF XIV!  
> It's been a while since I've thought of writing a fic, and most specifically, write a fic about my WoL and my love *drums roll* Hien! Stormblood events feel like a lifetime ago so I tried not to put any major event in this, since I don't remember much of it but I hope you'll come to love my work!  
> That aside, I'm not an English speaker, so the writing is quite bad, the sentence are repetitive but I did the best I can. Don't hesitate to notify me if there's something I did wrong.
> 
> In case you're wondering how Aselina looks like, there you go: https://hien-rijins.tumblr.com/post/633443532499222528/introducing-my-warrior-of-light-aselina
> 
> Enjoy!

Aselina couldn't sleep at all that night. She couldn't stop moving from one side to another, her back hurting from repeatedly doing the same action over and over again. So much has happened as of late but the most important thing was that they had finally managed to liberate Doma. Hien was finally back home. Home? Her silver (with its pink highlights) pressed against her pillow and laying on her left side, she looked at her hand. _Right, Hien was finally home._ She should be happy about it but... The young woman sighed heavily. Now that things have settled down, it was time for her to depart. Perhaps that was the reason why she couldn't get herself to sleep.  


She sat on the mattress for some time and pondered about the incoming possibilities that were offered to her. As the Warrior of Light, she knew she couldn't stay here. Her and her friends did what they were asked to do and there was no doubt that they'll soon be called to save a nation or the entire world again. But... She liked being here, in this cozy town where everyone was friendly. Where you could cheer on overjoyed kids playing hide and seek down the streets, listen to a pedestrian playing some wind instrument, or even watch a samurai teaching martial arts to its students. It was crazy how fast things were going, it's been about a week since they defeated Yotsuyu and took back the city and it was like nothing had ever happened before. But if Aselina weren't so keen on leaving here, it wasn't just because of the city. No, there was something else. Or rather... Someone else. The truth was, she came to really enjoy Hien's presence.  


Back when her adventure with the Scions started near a year ago, she didn't think much of relationships and all this stuff. Saving the world was her top priority after all. But the lord made things different somehow. The young mage deeply loved her friends, be it the twins or Lyse or Thancred or whoever else, she truly did, but she never felt the same towards the young Domian. Over the past weeks, she grew accustomed to his cheerful personality, his high optimism, his words of encouragement filled with passion and most of all, honest and sincere thoughts.  


The woman let her back fall onto the bed with a heavy sigh.  


"Ugh, really, Aselina, what are you doing?", she mumbled.  


She was aware of which kind of feelings she harbored towards the samurai lord, but she also knew it wouldn't lead them anywhere. Especially knowing how far apart their worlds were. She exhaled, put her arm over her face in the hopes she could get some semblance of rest in her mind but she already knew it wouldn't work. She decided to head over outside to get some fresh air, maybe it'll help.  
\---------  


Watching a cloudless sky at night was a bliss and she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. Aselina was laying down on a bridge, her legs swinging above the lake. Urianger dedicated some of his time to teaching her how to read constellations in the sky. With all these stars shining bright in the sky, she tried to remember but... Again she sighed as she closed her eyes. Her mind wandered off too far that she didn't even hear footsteps approaching.  


"Something on your mind, my friend?", a male voice gently asked.  


He had such a kind voice that she could even hear his smile when he spoke. _Eh? Wait. Hien!_ He was standing up, both his hands on each hip, his face observing her upside down. She got on her butt immediately. Was what he doing up so late?  


"What are you doing here at this hour?" was the only thing she could say.  


Hien scratched his hair, looking quite embarrassed.  


"May I sit down?"  


His friend nodded and left room for him to sit next to her, while she sat cross-legged, her hands between her thighs, waiting for Hien to speak. But he didn't. They just sat there for several (long) seconds without saying anything, just watching the horizon as the wind blew. She couldn't help but stare at his hair, moving along the airflow. She suddenly became very aware of the situation, of HER situation with her not being able to sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about him and it made the situation very awkward, at least for her. Now that she looked closely, her ally seemed at peace, sat in the exact same position as her, gazing at the horizon.  


"How does it feel coming back home?", she simply asked.  


With the liberation of his country, Hien and his subordinates had much to do, just the same as her and her friends thus they hadn't got the time to really converse with one another. While she thought asking a very simple question, she noticed Hien thinking hard on it, which she did not expect.  


"It's... overwhelming", he replied. "People will start to expect things from me and I certainly don't want to disappoint them. I'm happy that we managed to set my kingdom free but..."  


The smile he wore on his face slowly fade away as he looked down at his legs. Aselina became worried as he did not seem inclined to continue his sentence.  


"But?", she muttered in a soft tone.  


"It wasn't enough. There are so many people that have lost their lives in this battle. Lives that I cannot get back. All these people... They had families, loved ones, dreams... And they lost it all there, fighting for me. I wish... I wish I could have done more."  


Now she noticed he was clenching his fists. Hien probably was the most optimistic person she's ever met (Tataru didn't count, she was optimism personified), and all this time she saw him smile, laugh, having a good time with their friends... but inside how much was he suffering? For how long? She suddenly hated herself for never realizing before. Of course he would take responsibility for everything that happened, for every casualty. She thought hard about what her next line of words were going to be.  


"From one hero to another, I can say for certain that you did good. You should be proud of what you did. You literally made the impossible possible! So "lord", keep your head high.", she proudly asserted, meaning every word she said.  


She bumped their shoulders together, as to tell him he needn't worry. Hien looked at his friend, considered her for a second before turning his head and look into the distance.  


"'Hero', huh...", he repeated as he unclenched his fist.  


His muscles seemed to have relaxed a little.  


"You may not feel like it but that's what you are to me. You're my hero. And every Domian's."  


And once again, there was no ounce of lie in what she had just told him. Nothing else but the truth. If Hien wanted to be a good lord, he had to steel himself and be confident, he couldn't doubt about his abilities. The numerous deaths were not his fault but the Empire's and nothing will change that. Her thinking was abruptly disrupted when she heard a laugh, a beautiful yet deep laugh that she could listen to for eternity if she were allowed to.  


"Talk about pressure!", Hien exclaimed as he pat Aselina's shoulder.  


Her shoulder seemed on fire suddenly. _Ugh, so this is what the great Warrior of Light truly is? She can tear down Primals but when her crush touches her, she melts?_ She cursed herself. But at least, Hien seemed to be back to his usual self, smiling as he were. She smiled back and nodded at him, not knowing what to say once again. For the second time this night, they sat for minutes without saying anything. While Aselina was secretly fighting her own battles in her mind, Hien seemed at peace. He had been honest with her tonight, maybe she should do the same, no matter the consequences. Whether she wanted it or not, she and the other Scions had to go, they couldn't stay here but that wouldn't mean she won't be able to come back when she wants to see him.  


"For all it's worth, I'm really glad I got to set your kingdom free with you. You still have much to do with the repairs but I'm sure you'll do fine."  


Hien didn't like what he was hearing. It sounded like a goodbye.  


"You're not staying?", he queried.  


Her lips pressed into a thin line, it took her several seconds to reply. There was no good answer to that question, whether she stayed or not... It wasn't her call, unfortunately.  


"I'm afraid my stop here was only temporary."  


Silence. She suddenly became highly aware of her closeness with the lord. Their shoulders were touching and if she moved her head just an inch closer, she could smell his vanilla perfume. _Gosh, I really don't want to leave._  


"I... I see", he had a hard time hiding his disappointment over the news, yet it wasn't like he was mad at her or anything. It was quite the contrary. "Will you come back?"  


The look of utter desperation that she saw on Hien's face shattered her heart. Yet... It made her happy somehow. Maybe he looked that way because she meant something to him. Maybe she was more than just a friend. Maybe he cared for her. _Please Hydaelyn, let me be bold tonight._ Without saying anything, she put her hand on his face and traced his jaw. Her eyes examined every parcel of his face: his eyes, his skin, his beard and lastly his lips. They were calling for her, she knew. She kissed him before pulling apart immediately. It has been nothing more than a soft peck on the lips but she welcomed the feeling that took shape down in her belly. As she opened her eyes, she saw Hien gaping at her with his eyes wide open. No wonder he'd be shocked.  


"Aselina? What was..."  


"A farewell kiss. I guess."  


She took a deep breath and put her hand on top of his before adding:  


"We don't belong in the same world, Hien. You're a king and you have to protect your people. While I'm the Warrior of Light and my duty is to save the world. I told you you're a hero, Hien. And heroes tend to make huge sacrifices for the greater good."  


She had made plenty of sacrifices and this one wouldn't be the last. She still saw Haurchefant sometimes in her dreams, encouraging her like he used to do or poor Minfilia, whom she still felt whenever she was down... She was there to give her a push whenever she needed one. Her relationship with Hien was just one more line added to that list.  


"It sucks though", he murmured, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers.  


"Yes it does. Still... It was a nice ride. I wished I had gathered up the courage to tell you how I felt sooner, Hien. I liked you. A lot."  


He gazed at her, memorized by the sight of her. Her smile was as radiant as the sun. Even if she hadn't said it, he knew she will come back, she had to.  


"So did I."  


He suddenly felt stupid. He should have told her a long time ago. That he was amazed by her courage, by her strength, by the way she never faltered and had faith in her friends. By her look. Prior to their meeting, he had already heard of the tales of the Warrior of Light but he imagined her to be more... aggressive. Yet she was the opposite. When you touched her, you could feel how frail her body was. It was like the exact contrary of what he'd thought she would be. He grabbed her chin and let himself drown in her gaze. Yet he noticed her focusing on his lips. Neither of them could know who initiated the kiss first but here they were, lips pressed against each other, tongues delicately playing together. It wasn't like time had stopped, no, they were only getting back all the time they missed while being together. Hien's hands were dancing around Aselina's neck while she was gripping on his coat. Their kisses were soft and sweet and nothing like she had previously thought it would be. They weren't panting or fighting for breath, no. Aselina thought she could spend eternity like this, she wouldn't mind at all. Too soon, Hien pulled back. He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.  


"So do I", he whispered.  


All Aselina could do was smiling back. She was genuinely happy with how things went tonight. At least, she could leave without any regrets. Hien held her tight between his arms and suddenly let go before getting up.  


"Maybe we should get some sleep. It's uh... Getting late."  


He offered her a hand to get herself on her feet but didn't let go of it. Who could have thought the fierce and proud Warrior of Light was such a sweetheart? Hien decided it would be best to accompany her to her room and as they arrived in front of the chambers, he kissed her good night. He did it without thinking, as he suddenly recalled that guards were watching.  


"The lord of Doma and the Warrior of Light together... That will have people talking.", the mage said, holding onto him.  


"Yeah well, I'd rather my private affairs remain that way."  


She couldn't help but laugh at his frustration. They stayed like this for a few moments then let go of each other. When Aselina got back to bed, she was sure she'll be able to sleep now. They'll be far apart physically but it wouldn't mean they wouldn't be close at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I hate myself for mentioning dear Haurchefant too. Hope he knows how much we all love him in the beyond though.  
> ANYWAY. I plan on writing another OS taking place after ShB events (y'know, the WoL's return??? something like that) but I also have other plans, my biggest priority right now is writing about Ardbert, I don't know what exactly, I know it'll hurt, but I definitely want to do something about him. And something about Thancred/Minfilia too? I don't know.
> 
> I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> PS: There isn't many fanfics involving Hien/WoL AND IT'S UTTER SHAME, my baby deserves so much more love ;-;
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!


End file.
